New Love for Rui! updated ch 5 :D
by fantasy-reflection
Summary: God hates Rui.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: GIVE ME BACK MY HAMBURGER!

By: fantasy.reflection

Characters: Hanazawa Rui from Hana Yori Dango

Linh- Ayumi

Vivian - Michiyo

Annie - Noburi

Rebecca - Aimi

As Tsukusi and Tsukasa got together again after 4 years apart, they got married and moved to a small island called Catalina and lived there. Of course, they took Tsukushi's parents along and gave them a small villa near their main house.

What happened to the other F4 members? Well, as for Akira and Soujirou, they were still the same: flirting with girls, being richy. And as for Hanazawa Rui, he found himself another "eccentric" 21st-century girl.

It all happened that day, when he ditched school (almost too easy to know the reason: no Tsukushi, no F4), he took a walk in the park, where he found 4 young high school girls sitting near a lake, having a picnic.

"Give me back my food now or youll be dead!!!" cried the girl with long black hair, who was trying to get her hamburger back from her friends.

"I want the last one! GIVE IT!!!" yelled the girl with her hair tied. "How 'bout half?"

"HELL NO! I want every single bite of it! And I'm gonna get it!" As she stood up and started to run after her hamburger, Rui noticed that the girl was wearing a dark-brown pants with lots of pockets, and a nice-looking peach shirt outlined black.

"How come you are so mean?! Sharing is caring!" She held the hamburger tight and ran as fast as she could. But too bad she wasn't fast enough, she was already out of breath while the other girl was almost catch up to her.

BANG! Uh-oh! They both bummed into Rui, who was staring at them running around and did not notice they had come too close to him. He fell...

"Ouch!" cried both of the girls. They both completely forgot that they had bummed into someone. They continued fighting...

"Look what you did!" The girl with tied hair blamed her friend as she quickly stood up. They all noticed that the hamburger has rolled down near the trash can and a mouse was eating it. Too much for all that running and yelling at each other...

"Great! Now I am hungry again..." said the other girl with a disappointed voice but a blaming thought. She seemed to notice that someone has also fell and got hurt because of her.

"Are you okay?" Pony-tail-haired girl came up and asked Rui. Rui didn't seem to like the way she talked...or asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He answered, then stood up and flicked off all the dirt on his expensive clothes.

"We're sorry. Ayumi didn't hurt you, did she?" She continued talking.

"Ayumi?"

"Yeah, this girl right there. Her name's Ayumi. I'm Noburi."

"I see..."

"I'm really sorry. Your clothes look dirty." Ayumi finally spoke after bumming into Rui.

"It's fine. I'll get it washed up later."

"HEY! What happened to you guys?!" yelled the other two girls who were sitting on a light-colored and almost filled-with-dead-leaves carpet.

"We're fine. We hurt this guy and we dirtied his clothes." Ayumi yelled back at them, telling the answer for their question. Then, she turned around and looked at Rui. "We need to do something besides saying sorry that we dirtied your clothes. How about we treat you to McDonalds?"

"Ehhh...McDonalds? No, it's fine. I already ate." Rui quickly rejected.

"Oh really? You looked pretty hungry when you stared at us and at the hamburger." Ayumi said, with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Oh no, I don't. It was just because you guys were too loud, so I was staring, thats all."

"Right..." Noburi spoke.

"That's right! We still dont know your name yet! Would you mind to tell us?" asked Noburi.

"You don't really need to know," answered Rui with a cold and impolite voice.

"We'll stand here forever to know your name. We'll follow you if we need to..." said Ayumi. She must be really wanted to know his name.

"That's not my problem, but all right. It's Rui Hanazawa." answered Rui with an annoyed voice after a deep sigh.

"Rui...Hanazawa? I think I've heard that name before." wondered Noburi.

"Yo! Bu! Let's go back!" Ayumi said and started running back. She turned around one last time and bowed: "We're sorry for causing trouble to you. I hope we'll meet again! In better situation!" She smiled and ran back, leaving Rui back there who started walking out the park.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME BU!!!" said Noburi as she ran after Ayumi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: 2nd Meeting!

_About 2 weeks later..._

"Hey, isn't that...?" Ayumi bursted out loud when she saw Rui walking down on a street.

"Oh yea, it's that Rui guy!" said Noburi.

"Who?" wondered Aimi and Michiyo.

"Oh, Rui was the guy who we bummed into and dirtied his shirt the other day!" Ayumi explained.

"Damn, such hottie..." whispered Michiyo.

"Yes. But he's still a bit mysterious..." thought Ayumi as she whispered back to Michiyo.

"Hey...He's leaving..." said calmly Aimi.

"Ah!" gasped Ayumi, and she started running after him.

"Hey Ayu! Wait for us!!!" screamed Noburi, and her 3 best friends started chasing after her.

"Wait up, Rui!"

Rui heard his name, quickly turned around.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" said Ayumi with heavy breaths. She's been running so fast to catch up to Rui quickly that she forgot her friends were running after her.

"Don't you remember me?!" Ayumi asked as she knew the wondering look on Rui's face and in his beautiful eyes.

"You're that girl..." Rui answered slowly, as he was apathetic. "...from the other day."

"Uhh...that's very descriptive. Thank you." Ayumi spoke while giving a face with such expressions to Rui. But suddenly, she stamped her right foot and pointed at Rui: "But...I have a name and I would like you to call me by that name! It's Ayumi Hideyoshi! Ayumi for the path I choose and Hideyoshi for the good sun! Thank you very much!" After she finished talking, Ayumi bowed.

"All right, Hideyoshi! What do you need?!" asked Rui Hanazawa.

"Nothing, sir! We just want to invite you for a meal, may we?" asked Ayumi, politely.

"No, thanks."

"Hey, you already rejected her last time! There won't be any more exceptions this time, okie?!" bursted out loud by Noburi, who was breathing heavily while the other two were right behind her.

Rui stared at them, especially Ayumi. Ayumi was staring at her friends, who she forgot that she left them behind and ran off to a guy.

"Yumi, is this the guy you guys are talking to?" asked Michiyo.

"He sure looks familiar," said Aimi, who were always attached to Michiyo like real sisters, "I think I might have seen him somewhere before..."

"Yeah, that's what Bu said too, but she's so dumb to remember." Ayumi joked, giving a look at Noburi, who didn't understand a word she said.

"Haha! Yea, that's her, all right!" Michiyo supported Ayumi. They started laughing. Aimi giggled.

"Whatever! Like my brain cells are strong enough like yours, Miss Yumi Smartie Pants!" It seems like Noburi got a little unhappy with the laughter from her friends when the target was her. "And also, I told you not to call me Bu anymore! If you do, I'll get real pissed, and I'll hit you!"

Ayumi said nothing but smiled. Then, she turned to Rui, who was watching them fight the whole time. Once again.

"Sorry. She's like that. Forgive her. Can you come with us for a meal?"

"I have to go."

"Hey..." Noburi and Michiyo said out loud.

"Fine. But you guys have 15 minutes, all right?!" Rui gave up.

"Aiy yai ya, sir!" answered Ayumi. Even though she knew 15 minutes isn't that much, but she was happy that he finally accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: Lunch Menu

_At the restaurant..._

"Dude! Hurry up and order! I'm hungry!" Noburi yelled out at the table. Her stomach was obviously growling from inside.

"Shut the hell up! Can't you wait!" Michiyo yelled back. She got angry because Noburi kept on saying she's hungry while Michiyo was ordering food.

"Gosh, BU! At least you have to wait for them to make food and bring it out!" Ayumi said with an annoyed voice.

"I know, Bu!" Aimi supported her friend.

"So, what are you gonna eat, Rui?" Ayumi switched the subject and turned to Rui, who got really annoyed and bored with all four girls around yelling. He looked ashamed.

"I'm not really hungry." Rui replied.

"Too bad! I already ordered them! The much faster, the less time we gonna wait for the food to come out! And you know what that means?!" Noburi got too hungry to be patient.

"Yes! BU! IT MEANS ITADAKIMASU!!! LUNCH TIME EVERYONE !" Ayumi supported excitedly. It shows that she was also super hungry and all that running has made her out of breath. Not to mention she loved food like Noburi did.

"Now, Bu! Go get us drinks!" Aimi told Noburi.

"Why me!?!? Why can't YOU go get it!?" Noburi yelled back.

"What?!" Aimi said.

"Just go get it! You need the exercise!" Michiyo said. "I KNOW, BU!!!" Aimi and Ayumi both said together. Seemed that they forgot a boy was sitting with them.

Noburi really hated to go, but she had to.

"Hey, Michiyo! I also think he looks familiar too!" Aimi quietly whispered to her older sister, Michiyo.

"OH!" Aimi blurted out after she took time and thought for a while.

The scream has made Ayumi noticed. Noburi turned around.

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Both Ayumi and Noburi asked. They sure had a slow minds to follow her friends. Even though Ayumi was an advanced student, she wasn't good with real life conversations.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Michiyo quickly said back to her friends while covering Aimi's mouth.

"So, did you just remember something?" Michiyo let go and softly whispered to Aimi. Ayumi and Noburi finally turned a while after giving both of them a weird look in their eyes.

"I just remembered," Aimi continued, "Hanazawa Rui is one of F4, one of the richest guys in Japan!"

Michiyo gasped. Ayumi gave them another weird look. "I wonder what are they whispering about," thought Ayumi, "Rui looks bored too. I need to think of something to say!"

Meanwhile, "Damn, I never noticed that he wears all those richy and expensive clothes! I just noticed!" Michiyo said.

"Yeah! The leader moved to Catalina with his girlfriend and lives there. Without the Domouji, the group seems to be broken up." Aimi explained, as she stared at Rui.

"Yay! FINALLY!" Noburi yelled, startled everyone.

"What is it, Bu?!" Ayumi asked. "Did you do something stupid or what?! BAKA!" Michiyo yelled. She gets pissed whenever someone interrupts "interesting" stories.

"NOPE! THE FOOD IS READY!" Noburi said happily as she brought the food to where her friends were.

"Itadakimasu!" All four of them said, except Rui, who was quietly staring at four weird girls. He seemed to be feeling left out.

"Rui, eat!" Ayumi ordered. She called him Rui like she was his friend or something.

"Why are you calling him Rui already?! When you met me, you didn't call my first name until a month later!!!" Noburi complained.

"Ah, shut up! You're just jealous!" Michiyo covered Ayumi. "I know, Bu!" Aimi helped her out.

"Geez, women!" Noburi started to moan as her friends supported Ayumi, as usual.

"Gosh! BU! Stop talking so much!" Ayumi said and then she told Bu to force Rui to eat.

Rui thought his bad day has came...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: Invitation

_Days later..._

"Rui-sama! Master Rui! You have an invitation from Mr.Domouji and Miss Makino!" Rui stopped and turned around as his maid gave an invitation from Catalina Island. On the front it says:

**To**: Hanazawa Rui

**From**: Tsukasa Domouji & Tsukushi Makino

Rui stared at it for a while. "What is this?" Rui thought as he started to open the envelope to see what is inside. He, then, read to himself the content of a small light-peach paper with decorations around it:

"Dear Mr. Sleepy Head,

We're having a party on the 30th of this month as a reunion party. We already sent other invitations to Mimasaka-san, Nishikado-san, and others. Also, here are the tickets for you and some other people (if you want to bring any along) for the trip. Anyway, you have to come or Domouji will force you to. So, see you there!

Tsukushi Makino."

Rui stared at it a little more after finished reading it, then suddenly started laughing. "Sleepy head, huh?" He said with a giggle. He was obviously still have a little feelings left for Tsukushi but he knew he shouldn't, "who said I won't come? I have nothing to do at home anyway!" It's true. Ever since the F4 broke up, Rui was so lonely. He just hang around doing nothing. He was sure it was Tsukushi who brought up this idea because Tsukasa wouldn't.

Rui went to take a haircut. Along his way, he thought about the four weird girls who invited him for lunch but he was the one who had to pay for it. He thought it wasn't his lucky day, and hoped to never see them again.

_Meanwhile..._

"WHAT?" Ayumi gasped. "Are you serious? Rui is the son of one of four richest families in Japan??!" Ayumi couldn't believe in her own ears.

"You're telling me that? Are you serious?" Noburi gasped, too. But since she had no interest in Rui, she didn't care. Besides, her head doesn't open much to the outside world. She had been trapped in her fantasy world.

"You baka wouldn't understand! You wouldn't care anyway!" Michiyo said.

"That's true!" Aimi corroborated.

"Yea!" Noburi admitted herself.

"So, does that mean a richie dude paid lunch for us?" Ayumi changed the subject back.

"Practically, yes." Aimi answered.

_Ayumi and Aimi, on their way to the grocery store..._

"So, what are you thinking Ayumi?" Aimi asked. Ayumi has been silent for such a long time now. "Are you ashamed of yourself because we made him pay?"

"Not really. I just can't believe. I feel embarrassed when I think of it now." Ayumi said as she covered her hands over her fully red face.

"DUH, Ayu likes him. Not to mention he's hot, handsome, cool, nice, quiet, and rich. Totally Ayu's type, man!" Noburi jumped on Ayumi's back. She has been following Ayumi and Aimi all the way.

"Wow, Bu! You've been following us. Don't jump out like that." Ayumi said.

"Monkey…" Aimi sighed.

"Hey!!! You have no right to call me that!" Noburi grinned.

"Oh, yes! Believe me, I can." Aimi talked back with a confident smile.

"Right, Yu?" She turned around to look for Ayumi's support.

However,…

"Hah?" Yes, poor Ayumi. She was too busy focusing on "hottie's problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5:** Coincidence by fate?

_A few days later. . ._

"Hm..which manga should i buy?" Ayumi wondered.

It was Friday. Ayumi had the weekend off after that so she went to the bookstore and buy some mangas.

"I guess, Ill buy this one." Ayumi said as she took a book out. As she turned around, she nearly dropped the book out of amazement. Rui Hanazawa was right next to her reading a magazine. Ayumi stared at him.

Rui didn't notice anything. He kept on reading and reading.

"Wow, I never knew a richie boy could be so interested in books!" Ayumi thought and said to herself, then giggled. "His face shows that he is not interested in anything. Such a simple human." Then Ayumi laughed.

Rui heard her laughter. He looked around. Ayumi was standing there, simply smiled and said: "KONNICHIWA, MR. RUI GUY!"

Rui looked annoyed. And of course, he was annoyed, to have met a girl – who he didn't want to see ever again – he always saw her.

"I guess God doesn't like me," Rui thought.

"You came to read books?" Ayumi wanted to know.

"What do you think I came here for?" Obviously, Rui was very annoyed.

"Look for female humans," Ayumi giggly answered right away.

Rui stared at Ayumi. "Wow, this girl sure has awesome confidence when she said that," he thought. He sighed, then replied with a serious tone: "No. To tell the truth, I didn't want to come here. But I was bored so I came anyway."

"Really….??" Ayumi was still curious.

"Believe it or not, your choice," Rui told her. "And why did you say female humans instead of girls?"

"Oh, because I don't know if you came looking for young girls, or married women," Ayumi said with a grin.

"I don't do that."

"Oh, really? I don't think so…"

"What are you looking at?" Rui asked, after noticing Ayumi was giving him the creeps by her deep stare.

"Staring at you, duh!"

"Then, stop staring at me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't just stared at you for nothing. I'm observing," she said with a sigh. "Anyway, I'll go away to make you happy!" Ayumi said as she turned back and smiled at Rui. Ayumi paid for the book and left.

"What makes me happy is that I would never see you again," Rui thought and sighed. Then, he put back the magazine and left. "I should go to the food court. I'm hungry."

_Food court area…_

"Argh. It's stacked with people. Why do so many people come here anyway? Don't they have anywhere else to go or anything else to do?" Rui gave a deep sigh and then walked to a store and ordered some food. He sat down at the table near the candy story by the window. He was about to eat, then heard his name around somewhere.

"Oh my gosh, it's that Rui dude again!"

Rui noticed it was from the candy store corner, and it was Noburi who was yelling and pointing at him.

"Where?" Michiyo was behind her, peeking out and trying to look for Rui.

"I see him." Aimi pointed at Rui to show her older sis.

" Is he stalking us?!" Noburi wondered.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who found him," Michiyo told Noburi.

"So, that means we stalk him now?"

"You idiot!" Aimi quacked Noburi for her stupidity.

"Only you and Ayu would do that, me and Michi-san would never do that kind of thing!" Aimi argued back.

"Hey, I don't stalk richies all right?" Ayumi said as she came out, holding a candy bag in her hand which she was eating.

"So what do you stalk, huh Yu?" Michiyo teased.

"Hotties," Ayumi said with a confident smile.

Rui heard. He closed his eyes and thought, "Those girls are really weird, specially that Ayumi girl. How can she said that in public? I guess they don't afraid to be themselves anywhere, huh?" He smiled a little.

"Haha, I would do that too if the guy is really hot and rich," Michiyo laughed.

"You guys are so weird," Noburi said with a mature tone.

"Look at yourself, moron!" Aimi said. She sure loved to tease Noburi.

"WHO'S THE MORON?!"

"All right. Enough already. I want to eat." Ayumi said as she walked toward to one of the food stores and waited in line.

"I'm in." Michiyo stood behind her friend.

"So am I," Aimi did the same also.

"Can I share with you guys somehow?" Noburi asked her friends. She was running out of money since she spent most of them on buying books. She only had a little money left to buy half a hamburger, which they refused to take order from her.

"NO!" Her friends answered quickly.

"How mean…" Noburi walked toward Rui. Rui knew her intention.

"You want money or food?" Rui asked.

"Either is fine. But money works better." Noburi said with a smile. She surely got that from Ayumi, a trick that Ayumi used on guys.

"BU!!! Don't go to guys asking for money!!!" Ayumi yelled.

"What am I supposed to do then? I'm hungry and I have no money to buy anything to eat."

"Alright. I'll share with you. Go find a table for us," Ayumi said, then she turned around and began to order her food.

"Yay. I'll sit here with Rui," Noburi said excitedly. But it seemed like Ayumi didn't hear her.

About 5 minutes later, the three friends finished ordering. They came to Rui's table with food in their hands.

"Bu, Yu told you to find a table. Where is it?" Michiyo asked.

"Here," Bu answered.

"What? We're sitting with Rui again?" Aimi wasn't that friendly to boys. She was just shy around strangers.

"If you don't like it, you can leave!" Bu said.

"Is Rui okay with it?" Ayumi asked politely.

"It's fine, I was about to leave anyway," Rui finished up his drink. Then he stood up.

"Wait, we have something to ask you," Michiyo said.

Noburi stared wonderfully at Michiyo and waited for Rui's answer.

Rui sat back down. "So, what is it?"


End file.
